powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Forging
The ability to forge ones soul into another more focused and powerful form. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation, omnipotency and Aether Manipulation . Variation of Enhanced Forging and Symbolic Power . Capabilities The user of this power can forge a soul into a corporeal form; shaped into and object that best personifies the person or be chosen by the user themselves either by imagination or enforced power of will. The object of power could be literally anything in existence or anything the user is aware of or can imagine in proportion to the power and properties of the users soul. This power does not allow one to manipulate life force directly meaning one cannot revive destroyed/damaged souls, they can only forge the soul. Applications *Efficacy Manipulation * Power Activation: By exposing the innate powers inside the persons soul. * Weapon Creation **Demonic Weaponry ** Divine Weaponry ** Life-Force Constructs **Soul-Bound Weapon ** Empathic Weaponry * Power Suit ** Entity Exoskeleton ** Enchanted Armor ** Spiritual Armor * Object Creation ** Life-Force Constructs ** Powerful Objects * Weaponry Refinement Discrepancies *Self Augmentation: by forging ones soul or parts of their soul into their body in a simmilar manner as weaponry refinement Uncommon *Wavelength Forging: through forging specific parts or traits of the soul the user can temper their forging with extra strength or abilities. UnCommon *Aura Manipulation : as an extension of the soul one can Refine it for specific purposes with the right know how Uncommon *Power Up: by learning to apply the process in reverse one can use soul resonation between their soul and physical form to increase their power this does however place extreme strain on both the soul and body as well as the mind Semi-Rare *Soul Absorption : by forging the essence of a soul or the soul itself into ones own soul to temper it, adding the targets power to their own IF the user can develop the ability to target others, usually through altering the refinement technique Rare *Armor Refinement: through a simmilar process to Weaponry Refinement can also be applied to ordinary cloth and clothing, Common *Object Refinement: through a simmilar process as Weaponry Refinement Common Associations *Essence Manipulation *Idiosyncratic Manipulation *Inner Power *Matter Manipulation via controlling the souls of substance/energy *Soul Anchoring *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Soul Absorption *Soul Destruction *Soul Containment *Soul Resonation *Symbolic Power Limitations *this power is very specialised and too difficult to use without extraordinary effort to acheive to be developed as a ordinary sub power but very talented individuals can acheive it, *Regardless or skill or progress may only be able to forge their entire soul *regardless of skill or progress may only be able to affect themselves directly, may not be able to create independant forms form their souls at all *May not be able to use all potential abilities of this power E.G may not be able to perform any Telekinetic based effects *may not be able to perform Self Augmentation *The power and strength of the soul will directly determine the scale and intensity of the soul forging meaning one with a weak soul may never be able to acheive the pinnacle of their ability since their soul wont be able to handle it *may be able to kill or erase themselves from existence if misused *potential to self corrupt or drive themselves mad if misused *has the potential to render one immune or hyper vulnerable to soul manipulation and its effects *can easily exhaust and/or ruin the physical body if overused *has the potential to burn out their soul based or any powers linked to their life force if overused *unlike with other soul based powers the user does not innately understand about themselves and their soul they must intentionally try to understand themselves *does not enable life force manipulation and cannot create "living" or sentient Life Force Constructs or any construct that can otherwise function independant of the user *if the user can impose this power on others they cannot do so against one whos soul is stronger than theirs, they must first weaken the opponent *may not be able to simply forge trheir soul with force of will or soul wavelength and may require an actual forge and tools in order to use this power. Known Users *Bount (Bleach) *Frankenstein (Noblesse) While not being a noble clans head possesses an immitation soul weapon *Gods (mythology) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur), through soul absorption *Noble Clan Heads (Noblesse) *Oetsu Mimaiya (Bleach) can turn a soul (asauchi) into a solid weapon known as a zanpakuto *Psykers (Warhammer 40k) *Seria J Loyard (noblesse) as the clan leader of the Loyard Clan posseses the Death Scythe Soul Weapon *Shamans (shaman king) can focus a spirit into a pre-existing object and with their furioku Forge a New Weapon, the best examples of this are the giant spirit control weapons such as yoh and amidamaru's Double Medium technique *Soul Reapers (Bleach) *Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) *Soul Eater (Soul Eater) *Soul Wavelength users (Soul Eater) *Weapons and meisters (Soul Eater) *Zangetsu (bleach) through being a sentient part of ichigo's soul Gallery Oetsu.jpg Bleach 541 zangetsu coloring by deohvi-d68siso (1).jpg Over Soul Spirit of Sword.PNG 0375fd3a828089fd803aaf1b761102ba1285197608 full.jpg Franken with dark spear.jpg Soul Eater Engage the Witch Hunter|maka and soul eater synchronise their soul wavelengths and resonate forging their own unique super weapon capable of handling the Witchhunter technique. Category:Soul Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare Powers